Final Elimination
Final Elimination is the nineteenth episode of Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview Three remaining teams, two days to go, and one final elimination. No more alliances, no more second chances, and no more surprises. The only way to guarantee a spot in the Endurance finals is to win today's Temple Mission. Episode Summary After enjoying a sunny morning of swimming in Kauai, the contestants meet with JD at the huts to hear about the afternoon's Temple mission — the last one of Endurance: Hawaii. With only three teams left in the game, the winner of the mission is a lock to play for the championship, while the other two teams will have to test their luck at Temple later that night. No one needs reminding that the Yellow Team was given the Samadhi by the Gray team the previous day, but JD brings up an interesting fact: no team in Endurance history has ever been to Temple three times and played for the championship. If the Samadhi handicaps Yellow and forces them to Temple, and should good fortune be on their side and they make it back to the jungle anyway, they could make game history! Later, the contestants rendezvous with JD to play the final Temple mission, Color Coded. In this memory game, the players on each team must correctly choose one of five colored discs from a row, in search of the one that has a triangle symbol beneath it. Should a team find the disc with the symbol, they will move on to the next row, where once again they'll have to find the disc marked with a triangle. Should they be lucky enough to find the winning disc once again, they'll move on to the next row, and so on. At any point, should a team choose a blank disc, they'll have to start over. To win the game, a team must pass through seven rows of colored discs and find seven triangle-branded discs without choosing a single blank disc. But, because they were given the Samadhi, the Yellow team must pass through one extra row of colored discs, meaning they'll have to choose eight correct discs to win the game. JD begins the game, and right off the bat, the Gray team chooses the correct disc three consecutive times, giving them a huge advantage. On the fourth try, Gray guesses incorrectly, and they have to start again from the beginning. While Gray goes back to the first row of discs, the Orange team (Nicole and Demian) makes it to the fifth row. Meanwhile, the Yellow team consistently falters, having difficulty making it past the third row. Orange guesses incorrectly on the fifth row, sending them back to the start, while Gray makes their way to row No. 5 as well. But they, too, choose the incorrect disc in that row and are forced to begin again. Then, the unpredictable happens: Orange's memory holds up and they recall the placement of their discs to get back to row No. 5; then, they correctly choose the next three discs! Orange wins the game, automatically sending the Gray and Yellow teams to Temple! Although you'd think Nicole and Demian would be elated to have won the game and made it to the final round, they are anything but happy. Their bickering reaches an all-time high, which both delights and depresses the Yellow and Gray teams. On one hand, they feel that Orange has managed to manipulate their way into the championship, without enduring very much to get there; on the other hand, Orange is a weak team with very few pyramid pieces, so they won't be very strong competitors in the final round. Night falls and the time comes for Yellow and Gray to meet with JD at the Temple to play Fire-Water-Wood. In the first round, the Gray team chooses water, and Yellow chooses fire. Water puts out fire, so Gray wins the round. In the next round, the Gray team chooses fire, and Yellow chooses wood. Fire burns wood, which means Gray wins the second round and the game! But before Gray is able to return to the jungle, they receive a parting request from an emotional Yellow team to not let Nicole win the game. After several weeks, targeting, and endurance, the Yellow Team's luck has run out, and became the last team eliminated from E3. Game Play Standings To be won in the final mission: ''Perseverance, Luck Mission In Color Coded, teams come across a code on the plates in front of them. They choose a color plate, and when asked to reveal, they show it. If it contains a triangle, they are allowed to move one place forward; if not, then they have to go back to the beginning. The first team to completely finish their code wins. Production Notes Quotes *'Monroe:' "Now that there's only three teams, there's no more strategies, so it's just time to hang out and do what you want." *'Nicole:' "We all went swimming in the river, where it's so cold! You're swimming in the river in Kauai, in the middle of a rainforest." *'Lindi:' "We go there to hang out and cool off, relax and forget about what happened in the game." *'Bryanah:' "It's a lot of fun, because we're all there together, and that's where we really bond." *'Lindi:' "The river's been a great place to hang out, and everyone has a lot of great memories there." *'J.D.:' "Yellow team, you guys have had your ups and downs— it looked like you were gonna take this place over, and then you got stripped of your pieces and everything else, and sent back up to Temple, but you could not be kicked off. You came back, and came back again. (''turns to Orange) Orange team, you guys, specifically Nicole, I think you've played probably the most strategic game; you've been playing a chess match the whole time, and it's gotten you to the final three. (looks over to Gray) Gray team, I have to say, probably the best teamwork; the two of you work together the best out of anybody, and it's proof why you're here in the final three." *'Monroe:' (about the Samadhi for Color Coded) "It's a good luck charm; we've won with it before, we'll win with it again." *'J.D.:' "Everybody here has been up to Temple at least once— Gray, you've been up once, Orange once, and Yellow twice. Yellow, I will point out that no team in Endurance History has ever gone to Temple three times and come back; if you go tonight, you could potentially be the first team to do that." *'J.D.:' "Anybody nervous?" (all six players raise their hands) *'Chris:' "I think that it gets harder, as you get to the end, and you get sent home." **'Monroe:' "Yep, because you're so attached to it." **'Demian:' "Because you're so close... you're so close!" **'Nicole:' "I hope that Gray comes back; I don't care if I lose to them, I just want them to come back." **'Monroe:' "Thank you; that makes me feel so wonderful to go up to Temple... knowing that people are rooting against me once again." *'Monroe:' "It makes me very mad that Nicole said, 'I hope Gray comes back from Temple', because you know what, if you really felt that way, you wouldn't have sent them two nights ago, so Nicole, she contradicts everything she says." *'Demian:' "Tomorrow, she'll be back to winning, and after that, she'll be back to friendship..." **'Nicole:' "And you still haven't stood up for yourself now, haven't you?" **'Demian:' "To who?" **'Nicole:' "To me; obviously if—" **'Demian:' "I have; how many times have I yelled at you to get out of my hut? Every single time, and you just never listen!" **'Nicole:' "I can't believe we made it this far; I hope we don't win, because we don't deserve it." **'Monroe:' (strangely surprised) "What?!" **'Nicole:' "We have no teamwork, and other people here do have teamwork, and we don't get along, and other people here get along." **'Demian:' "I deserve it, you don't!" **'Nicole:' "I don't like you, Demian!" **'Demian:' "Good, now leave my hut!" **'Nicole:' "Leave your hut?! Well, now I'm gonna stay here because you can't tell me what to do!" *'Chris:' "Orange team's final two, they have nothing to worry about, yet they're fighting; I would think they should be happy, and if they have any problems, just walk away and don't say it." *'Lindi:' "As much as we haven't been getting along with Yellow, I definitely think that Gray and Yellow deserve to be in the final two more than Orange right now— Nicole and Demian aren't getting along at all, and they kinda like slid their way through, all the way up to the final two." *'Monroe:' "Chris, if I don't come back, I want you to win it." **'Chris:' "You really do?" (Monroe nods) "If I don't come back, I want you to win it, too." **'Monroe:' "You're serious?" **'Chris:' "Yeah, you and Bry; y'all deserve it, because you've been through the most junk." **'Monroe:' "I never thought I'd say I wanted you to win it." **'Chris:' "Really? I never thought I'd say I wanted you to win." *'Monroe:' "If Gray won Temple tonight, I would want them to win the whole game, because Orange has never gotten the Samadhi and they've never had to endure anything; so I don't think they've really had it rough here, and if Gray goes back, then I want them to win." *'Bryanah:' "I'm hoping our luck hasn't run out; we've just accomplished so many things, and we're just one step away from the finals, and possibly winning the whole thing." *'Monroe:' "Bryanah and I fully understand that this could be our last night together, so we're just going up there praying for the best; you can't really dwell on it because there's nothing you can do until you're up there." *'Chris:' "I feel a little lonely, you know; Reece isn't here, and I'm going up to Temple without him, so I'm gonna be a little bit more nervous, but I'm just hoping we do the best that we can." *'J.D.:' (after both teams store their pieces on the Temple windows) "Gray team, took a little time to spread all those pieces out that you guys have— eight pieces, two-thirds of the way there. You need twelve pieces to win, but first things first, you guys gotta win up here at the Temple of Fate to put those pieces to good use." *'Monroe:' (about possibly breaking the Three Temple Curse) "Got our fingers crossed." *'Bryanah:' "I'm always teary, J.D.!" **'J.D.:' "Is it just thinking back everything you've been through?" **'Bryanah:' "Yeah, I mean me and Monroe have been through so much, and I'm glad that he's been partner, and sticking by me the whole time..." *'J.D.:' (after the dominant element explodes from the cauldron) "Yellow team, Bryanah, I know you're upset; remember though what you guys have accomplished. You both did an amazing job, and I think both of you display exactly what you need to have endurance." *'Monroe' (before leaving): "Chris and Lindi, do not let Nicole win this game." *'Chris:' (as Orange welcomes them back to camp) "That's all the clapping we get? What an entourage!" Trivia *Third time in three seasons where a team tries to survive three trips to Temple, but failed. This is also the last time it happened, as the Blue Team from ''Endurance: High Sierras ''managed to survive their first trip. *The second and final time that a Gray team survives a trip to the temple of fate. *First time since season 1 (Dial In) that a team that won the preceding endurance mission is sent to temple though this time they weren't eliminated. Episode Links *Endurance Hawaii: Final Elimination on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Final Three Episodes Category:Final Temple Missions Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 3 episodes